Alyss Christer
Origin Alyss Mandy Christer or otherwise simply known as Alyss is a 10 year old girl that has been an orphan since she was born. She was always quiet for unknown reasons. She did however enjoy playing with dolls and creating her own. Kids in her orphanage took advantage of this and would bully and torment her. When Alyss attempts to stand up for herself she ends up getting trapped in the orphanage and gets burned alive. Full Story: It was just another Winter day in the orphanage. Nothing new. Same old, same old. There was no snow where I lived. I wish there was but nothing could be done about it. I'm Alyss by the way and I'm 10 years old now. Christmas has already past and I got a new doll. It was an old French Victorian doll. It had an extremely pale white face, rosy cheeks, long curly red hair, and a big blue dress with a hat bigger than the doll itself. It's quite pretty actually. It looks really expensive. "Why would anyone want to donate such a fine doll like this one to an orphanage?" I thought. Well, it doesn't mater now. It's in good hands now...I hope. If you didn't already know, I'm a huge fan of dolls and toys. I have an entire collection of them. I think they're really cool...if only the other kids thought so too. You see, I'm one of those quiet kids. The ones that are very anti-social and keep to themselves a lot. Considering that I'm fond of toys and really quiet would make sense why some kids would want to take advantage of that. Almost all the kids in my orphanage hate me. They've yanked/pulled in my hair, they've pushed me, tripped me. I've tried to tell the teachers but they couldn't do anything due to the lack of evidence. For some time I stopped talking. I thought that if I did, the bullies would loose interest. But that only made things worse. They would start getting physical but would hit me just hard enough not to leave any bruises so I wouldn't be able to tell the teachers. Goddamnit...! The girls would sometimes shove me in the bathroom with scissors and threaten to cut off my tongue if I didn't speak. I didn't care though, I knew they wouldn't be able to do it. Plus, I was too broken too do anything anymore. What was the point. No! What the hell am I thinking?! I can't give up now! Not like this. There were other kids that were bullied by the same group of kids I was bullied by but didn't try to back me up. It was so annoying. Why couldn't they just help? They were like slaves. I didn't want to be a slave either, so I did the one thing that no other kid I knew has done before. I confronted the bullies. It was a cold Friday night, colder that most other days, so I cuddled up in my favorite blanket with some of my favorite toys. I was playing with my toys until one of my male bullies, Jacob called for me from across the room. This was it, this was my chance to confront the bullies. Jacob stomped his way over to me. Each step getting louder and louder until they stopped less that a foot away from me. Through the corner of my eye I could see his torso. He slightly yelled "Did you not hear me? Are you deaf?!" His said in an annoyed and angry voice. I simply ignored him and proceeded to play with my dolls. "Alyss! You could at least look at me!!" He yelled louder but I still ignored. "ALYSS CHRISTER!" I still didn't respond. There were a few seconds of silence in the room... *SLAP* The sound of a large smack echoed within the walls of the room. D-did he just..hit me? That slap was pretty hard, i'm sure he left a hand print on my cheek. This could be the evidence I could show to the teacher...! I got off my bed and proceeded to dash to the door. Suddenly someone had grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked me down. *thump* I hit my head and soon started to feel pain as Jacob sat on top of me and pinned my shoulders down. Before I could scream I was immediately cut off by Jacob's louder voice. "I called you over to ask if you wanted to run away with us." I looked at him with a confused look. "We were planning to run away and burn this hell hole called an orphanage down. We were going to show sympathy by allowing you to come with. But as you've probably already guessed, your not coming anymore." He said with a stupid smirk on his face. "Why the hell should I care? I didn't ask for your pity." With that someone behind me that I couldn't see hit me in the head with something metal and I blacked out I woke up to an unbearable pain in my head. That pain was soon overpowered by fear and shock. I was surrounded by fire and I was tied to the bed with rope. The rope wasn't on so tight it was starting to hurt, you couldn't faintly see bruises on my skin under the ropes. Was the orphanage really on fire or am I dreaming? As if on cue a little tiny spec of fire hit my cheek and I felt slight but not a lot of pain. But that was enough for me to know this wasn't a dream. I started screaming and tried to break free of the ropes but it was no good. Even if I did manage to get out of the ropes there was no way for me to get out of the building. I closed my eyes and started crying and said my last prayers. I hoped to see my parents in my next life. The next thing I knew I opened up my eyes and a huge flame headed towards my right eye and everything went dark. ~~~~~ It was late at night at about 2:43 in the morning and I was still on my computer reading articles and newspaper clippings about recent events and tragedies that just recently happened. I came upon an article that immediately caught my attention. It was something about and orphanage in our town, not too far from my home that had burned down a few weeks ago due to unknown causes. "5 of the teachers died along with 8 wounded and hospitalized. A large portion of children were actually missing and couldn't be found anywhere." There were several kid's names listed -Sarah L. -Jane H. -Rogers P -Susan G. -Alice K. -Dan S. -Joshua S. -Jacob N. -Pedro L. -Mark A. —— The list went on. The kids that were found were seriously wounded and also hospitalized. I then proceeded to read "Only one of the many missing children's bodies were found, Alyss Mandy Christer. "Several hours after the fire, a trash dump worker had heard screams near the gate where they left the broken pieces and burned remains of the orphanage and went over to see what it was. He had found the body of one of his dead co-workers and not far from her body he spotted the body of Alyss Christer and reported it." What really made my heart drop was that a few days later the bodies of the once missing children were found in front of the police station in horrifying conditions. Their bodies- completely mutilated and at first completely unrecognizable. Even 3 of the teachers that were hospitalized were found in the pile of horrors. No one to this day knows what happed to those missing children and how they ended up the way they are now...dead -End- Personality Alyss usually keeps to herself and does her own thing hoping not to bother others. She is however kind, helpful, considerate, and free spirited. After becoming a spirit she's still kind and helpful but she become more short tempered and salty and shows an attitude. Appearance Alyss takes the appearance of a 10 year old girl. When she was still alive she had long straight dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. A dark red dress and a small black jacket with black small heel sandals. After her death parts of Alyss's skin and right eye were missing so she replaced the missing skin with the skin of her stuffed animals. Her right eye was gone so she took a pink/purple glass eye which belonged to one of her dolls and inserted it into her empty socket. She has bruises all over her body. Her clothes were ripped and burned. Her hair remains the same. Likes/Dislikes Gallery